Chance
by Kujikeru
Summary: AU (InuKag) After slipping in to a coma and finding herself in Heaven, Higurashi Kagome is told she may have a second chance to live. To bad to get it, she must fall in love with the boy she always hated.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Oi minna! Kujikeru back with another story! This ones a lot different than anything I've ever written, and I have a good feeling about it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND ENJOY!  
  
"You have three months to live..."  
  
I gaped at the words that had just come out of my doctors mouth. Here I was, a 15 year old girl, barely in to life-- and I was being told I had 3 months to love, How Ironic, that I, Higurashi Kagome, the envy of every girl, and the captivator of every guy at my high school, would be struck down with lukemia so quickly. Why me?! I'm always a good person! I never stole and I always ate my vegetables!  
  
"Ok..." I spoke slowly to the doctor, as if he were in my place and I in his. The reality of the situation, was that in my mind I was laughing. still not beliving the truth. Of course it couldn't be true! People like me just don't get sick! Its just not done. Right about now someone should be popping out yelling "SURPRISE! We got you! Thats what had to happen. It just had to. I smiled at the doctor, my teeth glistning in the bright overhead lights. "OK. Jokes up! Now what do I have? Flu or a cold?"  
  
He put his hand on my knee, pity flickering through his dark eyes. "Higurashi-san... You have lukemia."  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT! I just have a cold! Thats got to be it!" Realization hits hard, you know?  
  
"I'm sorry... I know this must be hard..."  
  
"NO! Its not true! You're just trying to scare me!"  
  
"Higurashi-san... thats not all..."  
  
"What... y-you mean... t-theres... more?"  
  
"Due to your bodie's... stability... it can't handle the chemotherapy or medicines usually administered for this situation." The doctor spoke softly, and my eyes widened at this new development.   
  
"W-whats... the survival rate..."  
  
"Truthfully... we have never had a case as delicate as this before. Usually the rate is high... but with your situation.."  
  
You know how in movies, when that one work is annunciated really loudly, so that no one in a five mile radius can miss it? Thats how this last word was for me. Exactly.  
  
"None."  
  
How can such a little word, a word that means nothing. cause such a big impact on my life- or should I say afterlife.  
  
"This.. can't be right..." The sides of my eyes started prickling, and I felt my cheeks being streaked with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He stood up and adjusted his starched lab coat.  
  
Oh how I'd love to burn that stupid coat.  
  
"I'll leave you alone," He said before walking out of the room, that godforsaken coat trailing behind him.  
  
For a moment I just sat there, staring at the place where my harbinger of doom had been a moment before. But as always, shock is replaced with anger- and anger I had. I hit the pale wall beside me and immediately began punching the blue padded tale I was sitting on. The snow white paper I sat upon, crunched and crackled under me, and in a furious attempt to relive my anger, I ripped it off and threw it on the floor.  
  
"I'm not ready to die..." I stared at the crumbled paper and fell against the wall behind me while pools of tears collected in my eyes. "I'm just not ready..." I was sobbing at this point, and firey hot tears dripped down my front and stained my green school skirt. I slid down the wall I was currently using for support, and buried my face in my knees. "Why me?!" I closed my wet eyes and let sleep claim my traumatized mind.  
  
That was three months ago. Three months to the day actually. Really, thinking is all I have enough energy to do anymore. I can't get up, I can't go to school, I can't even dream anymore. Well... not as much as I used to. Really, most of the dreams I have are nightmares, so its not always a bad thing I don't dream. Even though I sleep a lot more than I used to, dreams aren't normal for me anymore. There is just one... one that I rack my brain about day by day. Its not a nightmare, but it doesnt relate to anything- its just confusing.  
  
*Dream sequence*  
  
I was floatinf up somewhere, that I could tell. I couldn't see anything, and it seemed as if I was blindfolded, but when I brought my hand to my eyes to check, I felt nothing. The strange thing was, though I felt I should be upset, I was unusually calm. Nothing could go wrong, and nothing could be, or was out of place. Suddenly, I felt my feet hit ground, and the darkness was lifted from my eyes. I looked around to find I was in a forest. It apparently was very old if the towering trees were to give any hints. There was one tree however, that caught my attention. It was a huge tree, with large roots surrounding it, but really it was what was pinned to the tree. I walked over to it, to get a better veiw of the figure. It seemed to be a boy. He had silver hair that fell lazily around his shoulders and cascaded down his back. His clothing was that of the fuedal era, and consisted of a red haori top and baggy red pants, with a sash of the same colour. An arrow was protruding from his chest, and it seemed to be pinning him to the tree.  
  
The most distracting things though, were the fuzzy white dog ears that sat atop his mane of hair. He seemed to be sleeping, so I didn't hesitate to jump on the root next to him and rub his ears. I giggled at how soft they were, but immediately stopped when I looked down to find a pair of amber eyes looking at me. He stared unrrelenting, so I quickly pulled my hands down to my side.A strong urge to touch the arrow however, shot through my body, and although my mind was hesitant to do it, my hand immediately rested on the tip, and pulled.  
  
It burst in to millions of light particles, and the boy jumped with great agility off the tree and stood before the roots. I turned around to see him staring at the spot he had formerly been stuck to, and a wind blew faintly tossling his hair slightly to the left. For awhile we just stodd there.  
  
*End dream Sequene*  
  
I understood none of that. Nothing rekated to me, or anything I had experienced, so why was I dreaming it? It couldn't be a premonition. first of all because I was stuck in bed until I passed on, and second of all, because people with dog ears didn't exist, therefore couldn't be pinned to trees.  
  
As I was thinking this, I noticed my mom walking in to the room with a plate of food. She'd been doing this every hour, because I hadn't eaten in 4 days. I simply wasn't hungry. I knew very well my mother worried constantly about this, but when breathing becomes the thing that absorbs all of your energy, you just don't have a lot of thought for other people.  
  
"Kagome dear?" Mother came in and set the tray on the table beside my bed.  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"Are you hungry..?" The concern in her voice was overwelming, and I nearly started bawling in regret for the pain I was causing her.  
  
"Not yet.."  
  
"Would you try to eat?"  
  
"Mom.. everything I try to eat ends back in a bowl.."  
  
"I know sweetie.. I'll leave it here just in case you want it."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Your welcome, Kagome. Oh! By the way, Sango called and shes coming over to visit,"  
  
"Oh. Alright."  
  
As if on que, the doorbell rang and my mom went to go get it. I sighed. She was trying so hard for this not to be so painful..  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango walked in the room with a smile plastered on her face. To bad it had the word fake written all across it.  
  
"Sango-chan.." I smiled weakly at her.  
  
"How ya feeling?"  
  
Insert deadpan look here.  
  
"Oh well.. yeah.. I brought you a paper crane!" She sat down on the edge of my bed, and sat the paper bird on my stomach.  
  
"Oh! Thank you Sango-chan! Just 999 more and I'll be all better*." I smiled meakly again, but it was inturrupted by a big yawn.  
  
"Tired?" She asked.  
  
No Sango I just like to yawn. "A little bit.. I'm gonna sleep for awhile.."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
She grinned at me, but I saw a flicker of remorse flash over her features.  
  
I closed my eyes, and was quickly lulled to sleep by the sound of Sango humming Suteki da ne quietly.   
  
To bad I slipped in to a coma before I could awake again.  
  
A/N: Whacha think!? I'm typing this at 11:17, on a school night, when I'm not supposted to be on! COOL HUH! This chapter seems a little bit choppy, but maybe its just me. PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me write faster. REALLY IT DOES! Ja ne minna!  
  
* A legend in Japan, is if you complete 1000 paper cranes when you're sick, then you'll recover quickly. Some of you may remember this from the book "Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes" 


	2. Awakening

A/n: CHAP TWO!I'm sorry for the long update time! Exams really took to long and then I got busy after I got out of school, so.. GOMEN NE MINNA! Here it is though! I'll try my best to keep updating quickly. Oh btw, anyone upset that I killed Kagome off, then you'll be happy about this chap. ENJOY!  
  
I 'awoke' in a large circular room. The sides were all dim, save for the bright light shining above me. I was sitting in a grey chair, and my arms were on the arm rests. Everything was silent, and frankly, that was very creepy. Where was I? Where were Sango, Mom, Souta, and Jii-chan? This wasn't my home...then a thought struck me.   
  
I HAD BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!  
  
I tried to get up to run, but my body wouldn't move.  
  
THE ALIENS HAD INJECTED PARALYZING STUFF IN ME!  
  
"AHHH! STUPID ALIENS LET ME GO!" I screamed still trying to get up.  
  
"Kagome." A voice spoke loudly above me.  
  
"ARE YOU AN ALIEN?!"  
  
"No. I am god."  
  
"OH MY GOD ITS GOD!!!!!!"  
  
"... You are in Heaven."  
  
"What.. you mean I died?" I calmed down instantly.  
  
"Not quite." The voice spoke again.  
  
Insert confused look here.  
  
"But if I'm in heaven.. then I'm dead right?"  
  
"You're body is in a coma, so your spirit is here, but your body is still somewhat alive."  
  
"But why am I here? Shouldn't I be in my body until it parishes?"  
  
"Normally thats what happens.."  
  
Where have I heard this sentence before? I hate the word normally.  
  
"But we have given you a chance to redeem your life."  
  
"What?!" I was really listning now. "So I can still be alive?! But wait... won't I still be infected..." My face fell.  
  
The voice ot louder and surrounded me. "May I finish?"  
  
"Oops.. sorry.."  
  
"We have given you a second chance to live. If you can complete your task, then you will be sent back to your body, free of disease."  
  
My stomach did a flip- flop. I'd be all better, I could live like I used to..."ILL DO IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I could see my family and friends again! Even all the kids at school! "What do I have to do?!"  
  
"The task, though it may seem a little strange, is to fall in love with a certain person."  
  
"Wha?! I'm a ghost! How can I do that?!"  
  
" You will have to find him first. It is someone you have known before, but you will need to seek him out. One you do find him, you will be bound together."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT EVEN GONNA TELL ME WHO HE IS?!"  
  
"Good luck." That was the last thing I heard before I was sucked down and everything went black.  
  
**  
  
  
  
I found myself sitting on a bench next to a street. Cars were rushing past, and the roar 'hurt' my ears.   
  
I stood up cautiously, still a bit shaky on the subject of walking, and walked across the street, past a large crowd of people. Just as the voice had said though, I was invisible to them.  
  
"What do I do now.." I asked myself aloud. "Oh I know! If I know the kid, then he'll probably be at school!" I grinned happily at my genius, but soon the smile dropped. It would take me at least an hour ti walk over there, and seeing as school got out in an hour and 14 minutes..  
  
"Fly." The voice surrounded me again.  
  
"Fly?! I CAN'T FLY!"  
  
"Just think about flying."  
  
"Think about... ok I feel really stupid."  
  
Fly fly fly...  
  
My feet lifted off the ground and I was floating in the air! "HOLY CRAP!"  
  
"Go."  
  
"OK! Bai bai!" I zoomed off excidedly towards my school.  
  
*  
  
I arrived in around 20 minutes (Which was really surprising), and I put my feet back on the ground.  
  
After walking through, yes through, the door several times (it just never gets old!) I had a plan fully mapped out and in effect.  
  
I would search every single classroom! Once in a room, I would shout something and see if anyone looked up. IT'S THE BEST PLAN EVER! IT'S FLAWLESS!  
  
I walked down to the first room and went through the door. I saw I was in one of the younger classes, but I checked anyway. Who knows what they higher beings have planned! "HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!!" I shouted.  
  
No answer.  
  
MOVING ON!  
  
"Hello!" Nope.   
  
"Hiya!" Nada.  
  
"BARK BARK." What?! It was funny!  
  
"I'm a ghost!" Silence. DAMMIT!  
  
It continued this way for awhile, and by the time I got to my old classroom I was pretty discouraged.  
  
"Maybe he's absent.." I slid open the door and stepped in. I was about to shout, but when I saw Sango-chan and my other classmates I stopped abruptly.  
  
Sango-chan was crying, and others had solem looks aross their faces.  
  
I felt tears well up in my own eyes. I didn't know seeing my old friends would be this hard...  
  
I walked over to Sango and sat down on her desk. "Sango-chan..." I put my hand over her hand and she shivered. "It got cold.." She whispered.  
  
My eyes widened. "She can sense me.."  
  
"HIGURASHI!"   
  
I heard a wail on the other side of the classroom and myheart jumped. I was about to find out who the guy was! I turned around and came face to face with...  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted horrified. Sitting at his desk staring right at me, was Houjou.   
  
"Why me?! WHY ME?!"  
  
"HIGURASHIIIIII!!!" He wailed again.. and put his head on his desk.  
  
I froze. He couldn't see me... he was just wailing my name... I sighed relived and thanked every lucky star possible.   
  
Houjou was nice.. but he was so... DENSE!  
  
However, he had now resumed crying and I immediately felt bad.   
  
I looked around the classroom I hadn't been in for 3 months. It looked the same as it always had, and not being able to talk to anyone was really paining me.  
  
"Looks like theres no one here..." I sighed, and then heard the classroom door slide open again.  
  
"HIGURASHI?! HOW ARE YOU HERE!?"  
  
I turned around and came face to face with the last person I wanted to see. "WHY COULDN'T OF IT BEEN HOUJOU?!" I cried out mournfully.  
  
A/n: BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! IM EVIL! Okie, like I said I'll try my best at updating quickly, but dont kill me if it takes awhile. Oh and before I forget! diablo gato, though I appreciate your offer, I already have a friend that said she'd do it. THANK YOU THOUGH! Ja ne minna! 


End file.
